


Mirror

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look in your eyes is hard to handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

My life is now my delusion,  
A world made of fantasies.  
Happiness is no longer the illusion,  
My life is my new disease.

No longer waiting to see what happens,  
No more waiting on fate.  
I will decide where it all ends,  
I will show you all my hate.

You claim to be full of anger,  
You spread nothing but lies.  
Your time in my mind is in danger,  
For you are whom I truly despise.

The look in your eyes is hard to handle,  
It's almost something to be feared.  
Is this true or just another scandal?  
Where is your face--just mine I see mirrored


End file.
